


Dorky Scarf

by bballgirl3022



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Kissing, M/M, Snowball Fight, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-16
Updated: 2012-01-16
Packaged: 2017-10-29 16:27:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/321830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bballgirl3022/pseuds/bballgirl3022
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen shouldn’t find Jared’s dorky scarf and mittens so attractive, but he does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dorky Scarf

**Author's Note:**

> A/N 1: This is written for comment_fic prompt: any, he shouldn’t find a dorky scarf and mittens so attractive, but he does. This was my first attempt at this pairing.
> 
> A/N 2: Thanks to moonofblindness for the beta work. All other mistakes are my own.

Jared was running around like a five-year old on a sugar high and throwing snowballs at unsuspecting members of the cast and crew. Jensen had ordered a truce as he walked to his trailer in the chilly Canadian winter. Jared had laughed as though Jensen was joking until he pulled the ‘no sex for a week’ card. His costar’s jaw had dropped and Jensen was allowed safe passage.

By the time Jensen had changed out of Dean’s wardrobe and into his own clothes, Jared was huddled in his trailer, nose and ears tinged pink. The tips of his hair were damp with what Jensen assumed were from snowballs fired in revenge. His costar was wearing the reindeer scarf he’d unwrapped in the White Elephant exchange last year and the blue gloves his mother had sent him for Christmas. He looked like a complete dork.

Jensen shouldn’t have found it attractive, yet his heart swelled as he stared at his boyfriend. He couldn’t help but lay a kiss on Jared’s slightly chapped and cold lips. Jared responded instantly and pressed closer as if trying to soak up Jensen’s body heat through his many layers.

“What was that for?” The taller man questioned once they’d broken apart.

“’Cause you look so damn cute,” he responded.

Jared laughed loudly and Jensen smacked him upside the head before chucking some dry clothes at his dorky boyfriend.


End file.
